


Weighing Words

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oxford English Dictionary has many uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighing Words

_The most wasted of all days is one without laughter._  
e e cummings

  


* * *

The 'Crossword Killer' had struck again, the fourth victim in six days. Sherlock was in his element, expounding on the word clues while declaring them all idiots for not realizing that the obvious clue within the crossword puzzle clue was the tense shift between the across and down words, not to mention the choice of the past participle for eleven down and if anyone with half a brain were to look at....

Blah, blah, blah. Lestrade, conscious solely due to copious amounts of caffeine and crisps, gave up attempting to follow Sherlock's train of thought and tuned him out. What he wouldn't give for a few hours sleep, or at least a nice curry right about now. Or maybe dim sum, just as long as he didn't have to use chopsticks to eat it; that kind of coordination was well beyond him this late at night.

A low chuckle brought him back to the matter at hand and the library of the latest victim. "He's on a right tear, isn't he?" John said softly, bumping Lestrade's shoulder lightly with his own.

"That he is," Lestrade replied. "Are you following anything he's going on about?"

"Some. Not enough, though. Pass me that dictionary?" John asked, gesturing to the shelf Lestrade was leaning against.

Lestrade turned and grunted at what he saw. "Oxford English Dictionary. Right. Which volume?"

"Take your pick."

Blinking confusedly at that Lestrade asked, "What do you mean _take your pick_? There's different words in each, yeah?"

"True. But it won't make a difference what's inside the volume you hand me once I bash him over the head with it," John said in all seriousness before losing his composure and gave a low chuckle.

Lestrade, god help him, joined in; the resulting look on Sherlock's face was priceless, and Lestrade and John were soon bent over double, helpless with laughter.


End file.
